


Shortlived

by littleBrat13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, Sorry bad with tags, T-T, Watevah, dunno, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleBrat13/pseuds/littleBrat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Levi's POV.</p><p>Inspired by a story of someone I look up to. This is for you.</p><p>I hope you're happier now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortlived

"Hi, I'm Eren."

Those were his first words.

His bright eyes. His warm smile.

All of it. All of it lies vivid in my mind.

It was a simple meeting at a small, lively club in the streets of Shiganshina. A simple greeting. A simple conversation.

It was nothing special...

I sing for a living. He was a fan, he says, exhilirated. He plays the bass. We simply talked about music.

We met a few times.

We hanged out. We sang and played.

Talked a few times. Talked about random things. Our lives. Our thoughts. Our dreams. Our fears.

He... made my life happier each time I see him.

I didn't even know when I noticed the butterflies in my stomach when he talks.

Noticed when those gaze made my knees buckle.

Noticed when simple brushes made my heart skip a beat.

Just then the day came when he finally told me those 3 sweet, forbidden words. I felt so happy, I started crying. 

He took me in his arms, giggling. Caressing my hair, and planting kisses on every part of my face.

I just clung on to him, sobbing. Afraid that he might just be kidding around.

But he wasn't.

He loved me. He made me see how beautiful the world was.

He made me feel strange emotions. And I fell in love with those feelings.

We kissed. We touched. We made love.

We fought. But every time, he would stop me from leaving. Saying sorry with those beautiful, sincere eyes.

He stood by me. He protected me. Embraced me during bad dreams.

And I wasn't afraid anymore as long as he's there.

As long as he's there...

...

Then it was my birthday. December 25.

A week before that, he visited his family, friends and well,  _others_. Plenty of miles away. He told me to wait for him.

I did.

He rarely calls or messages me then, but he promised to come back before my birthday.

_But he didn't come home..._

Never even texted me. Or greeted me.

**Sunday, Dec 25**

[12:03 am] Brat, still cming home?

[12:12 am] Hope ur fine. Merry Christmas!

[03:23 am] It's cold here. I missed you...

[11:06 am] A little update wud b nice. Greet your family for me. See u.

[07:48 pm] Brat..? I cn imagine ur dumb face wyl opening ur holiday presents. Don't smile a lot, you'll look like a fool.

[09:22 pm] Just kidding. Don't eat a lot of cake, okay? :*

[10:55 pm] Nyt brat.

**Monday, Dec 26**

[06:43 am] Brat, r u busy?

[06:45 am] Been calling u but u don't pick up.

[10:21 am] Call me soon, okay?

[11:34 pm] Nyt Eren. Don't drool on ur sleep.

**Tuesday, Dec 27**

[04:24 am] I'm wondering f ur eating well...

[05:22 pm] Miss u brat. Ur still not answering ur phone..

[11:49 pm] Get a good night's sleep. 

**Wednesday, Dec 27**

[07:28 am] So, any plans on calling me soon..? :(

**Thursday, Dec 28**

[11:02 am] Eren... how r u?

[04:27 pm] ur still not picking up...

**Saturday, Dec 30**

[09:20 am] Is this a joke, Eren? Coz its not funny...

[10:52 am] Been trying to reach u for a week. No response.

[01:35 pm] Know ur prolly hvn fun, but at least answer my call?

[03:59 pm] U knw wat? Fine. Fuq u.

[05:43 pm] Fuq u! Don't ever show ur face to me again! 

No response. Not even once.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

Maybe he fell out off love.

Maybe I'm not enough.

Maybe, when he left, he was gonna meet that  _someone._ Maybe that person was better. Maybe he's beside that person now.

Is he... still coming back...?

**Monday, Jan 01**

[08:56 am] I'm sorry, brat. Happy New Years...

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Eren._

I answered.

"Hi...Is this Levi..?" It was a girl's voice.

"...yes.." Pain..

"Levi..." Her voice shook. "Eren told me so much about you..."

"Ohh... Umm... Pardon my rudeness, but who are you and where's Eren?"

There was a long silence at the other end of the line and my heart started hammering in my chest.

A few seconds later, I hear sobs.

She was trembling as she spoke, "I'm Mikasa... Eren's sister... Eren... he left on the 24th. He didn't listen..!! He didn't...!!!"

There was frustration in her tone. "He kept saying he has to spend the 25th with the love of his life. Fuck him!!!! The weather was bad!!!!" 

_What's going on..?_

"He met with the entire family, saying he's gonna get married... to you, Levi...." She was now crying softly. "I even saw the rings. He was so happy..."

"But now he's gone Levi... Eren's gone..."

....

Eren is... gone...

....

_"Levi...!!! I want to tell you something._

_But I have to meet some people first._

_Wait for me, okay...?_

_I love you, Levi. I really do..._

_See you later..!!!!"_

Really, Eren...?

You're so hateful...

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case your curious. This is a true to life story. I changed some parts like how they met or something, but it really did happen...
> 
> I don't personally know this person, but I'm wishing the best for him.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys~!!
> 
> I'm not a good writer, but thanks for reading anyways~!!!


End file.
